warriorsfandomcom-20200223-history
Fog
}} |pastaffie=Unknown |age=Unknown |death=Unknown |kit=''Unknown'' |rogue=Fog |leader=Fog |brother=Streak |mentor=Unknown |app=Unknown |livebooks=''Tigerheart's Shadow'' |deadbooks=Unknown }} Fog is a smoky, lithe gray she-cat with wide ears, a pointed muzzle, and bright blue eyes. History In the Super Editions ''Tigerheart's Shadow :Fog is one of the rogues to corner Cinnamon while she is scavenging. Tigerheart jumps to Cinnamon's defense, and when Fog comments about Cinnamon wanting to share, Tigerheart snaps at her. The smoky she-cat looks at the guardian cats and comments that there's enough food to share. Tigerheart growls at the lithe she-cat and tells her that the guardian cats have mouths to feed, and she tips her head, saying the same for her group. :Tigerheart glances over at Fierce, expecting her to speak up, and the gray she-cat asks the tabby why she can't have their food. He hisses that she didn't catch it, and she retorts back. Fog glances at the scraps dismissively, stating she's finding it too. Shame scorches Tigerheart's dark fur, for the opposing rogue is right; they're both picking from scrap cans. Suddenly, determination overcomes him, and the brown warrior raises his chin. He hisses at Fog, accusing her of stealing, and the smoky she-cat echoes him, lifting her chin. She retorts nothing belongs to any cat until it's in their stomach, then goes on to say Tigerheart surely isn't city-born, or else he'd think otherwise. :The sleek tom recalls how his Clan is fed before the cats, and Fog shrugs. She challenges if he'll let her and her group starve; Tigerheart blinks, wondering how she's making him out as the bad one. He reminds her she has no relation to him, and on top of that, there are many scrap cans. Fog mimics him, replying they're only able to get them before foxes get there. Tigerheart points out the red creatures only show up at night, spooking Fog, whose blue eyes betray unease. Her smoky pelt ruffles, before the gang leader glances at her rogues. She beckons them to leave, before leaving with a parting threat directed at Tigerheart, declaring he does not belong. Turning tail, Fog pads down the alleyway, companions shooting looks at the guardian cats. However, Fog's words stick with Tigerheart, who believes the confrontation is just the beginning. :While out scavenging, Tigerheart's nose is touched by the gray cat's scent. His ears flick uneasily, and he calls to Fierce and the others. The scent strengthens in the wind, and he jerks toward a bush near the gathering place. He charges for the bush, exclaiming they've invaded, before halting at the fronds. He demands for the rogues to come, and Fog appears, sliding from the bush. The gray she-cat gazes at him, greeting him impassively. Tigerheart questions what she's doing, but Fog just stares at him, her expression showing confusion. The tiger-striped warrior looks at the guardian cats, noticing how unconcerned they look. :After words are exchanged by Tigerheart, a tom and other strays slide from the bush. They line up beside Fog, and a brown tom named Tuna asks about the situation. She stares directly at Tigerheart, saying he's been complaining, as a response. The ShadowClan tom struggles to understand them and their indifference, since in the forest, claws and teeth would be bared. He looks at Dovewing, wondering aloud why cats don't own territory, and his mate looks at Fierce. The tortoiseshell meows territory is pointless, and Tigerheart casts a look at Fog. He makes a pointed remark, responding that then cats would keep away. The orange-flecked she-cat looks at the gray rogue, asking if she's made dens. :Fog replies she's made nests, not dens, since foxes invaded their old home. Tigerheart pricks his ears, challenging the leader if she'll make a new home; she shrugs, assuring the tabby her and her cats won't be a bother. The broad-shoulder tom accuses her yet again of stealing their food, and Tuna shifts his paws. Fog stares back innocently, defending herself by saying she doesn't know he owns the scrapcans, gray fur ruffling into spikes, rain soaking her pelt. Fierce tells Tigerheart to go easy on them, but the brown tom doesn't care, unsure of other cats hiding in the bushes. He begins to challenge his companion on borders, but Fog interrupts him. The wide-eared rogue challenges him if he really thinks Twolegs will stop leaving trash, since in ice-chill, food rots slower. Fierce leads her cats away, and Fog shakes her smoky gray fur out. With that, the gang leader leads her own rogues back into the bushes, disappearing from Tigerheart's sight. :Later on, while catching rats, the small creatures suddenly change course. Tigerheart wonders why, then looks up, and sees Fog pounding toward him. Tuna is with her, along with a white rogue. Her gaze is fixed on the fleeing rats, but as they scatter and disappear, Fog slows, companions close beside. Tigerheart faces the trio, angrily telling them that they've scared the prey into hiding. The gray she-cat blinks, reminding him of the rats slipping right past him, and asks Tigerheart why he didn't catch them. He challenges Fog on ruining his plan; the big tabby tom thinks of Fog and her gang hunting like mouse-brains. :Tigerheart states that this is why borders are needed, and Streak asks if these are the cats who live in that big, dry den. Tuna says yes while the dark tabby continues to glare at Fog, challenging that she'd promised to stay out of their way. She flicks her tail, countering that he told them not to scavenge, and so they're hunting. Fierce tries to diffuse the situation, but Tigerheart becomes more insistent that they enforce borders. Fog offers that they can have this land, as there are plenty of rats to hunt. The guardian cats decline, due to the stench in the alley. :Spire suggests going back to the scrapcans, and Streak and Tuna offer to help. Tigerheart insists that this is why borders are needed, and reminds them that he'd asked them not to scavenge where the guardian cats do. Fog points out that this is the city, and she can scavenge anywhere she likes. Fierce comments that borders would take effort, and the gray she-cat agrees. The two groups part ways, and Fog walks away with Streak and Tuna following. Tigerheart tells Dovewing that he doesn't trust her, and she asks why. The she-cat points out that she's only another stray, looking for an easy life. :When the guardian cats are scavenging from a Twoleg gathering, Ant informs Tigerheart that Fog and her group are there collecting prey as well. The tabby tom peers around, seeing her with a few others, crouched under a ledge. He watches more and more cats appear, and wonders how many are following her. Dotty asks if there is enough for everyone to share, but Tigerheart darkly says Fog might want to keep it all. He doesn't trust the gray she-cat, and thinks about all the ways she might be more than just a normal stray. Tigerheart feels threatened by her presence, and goes to warn Fierce. :He tells Fierce about the problem, but she doesn't see why it's an issue. Tigerheart points out that not all cats want to share, and implies that Fog had purposefully been trying to ruin the guardian cats' hunt a few days ago. Fierce is confused, stating that they don't have territory, so Fog and her cats couldn't be trying to take it. Tigerheart tries to make his point clearer, meowing that all the places where they eat and hunt would be taken over, and Fog would be sleeping in her nest. This alarms Fierce, and the ShadowClan tom points out that the gray she-cat has enough support by now to whatever she wants. :Cobweb spots Fog, Tuna, and another cat starting to walk towards them. Tigerheart sees this as well, and tells his companions to take this catch to Dotty. They take what they can, and the dark tabby turns to confront Fog. The gray she-cat comments that she's never seen this place before, and that perhaps it's a good thing they came here. Fog meows that the prey is much better than what they used to have, before foxes drove them out. Tigerheart growls, noting that he'd told them to stop invading their territory. Fog counters that they don't have any, but the dark tabby insists he does. She is skeptical, teasing if he's going to defend it single-pawed. Tigerheart retorts that he's going to stop her from taking his catch, dragging the rabbit closer. :Fog reaches forward and hooks the prey, and the dark tabby retaliates, slicing her cheek. Tigerheart begins to fend off both her and Growler, snapping and biting at them. He knocks away Tuna before he can join in, and pins down Fog, pummeling her belly with his claws. She screeches, and they roll together into the path of some Twoleg's paws. Other Twolegs begin to notice, so Tigerheart lets go of Fog, runs back to the guardian cats. They flee, and afterwards he tells them about how the gray she-cat had tried to steal the rabbit. Tigerheart is frustrated with trying to make Fierce understand, because he knows Fog won't stop until she gets what she wants. :Fog and her group begin walking towards them, and Tigerheart shoves his frustration away. He steps back, and says Fierce can handle this. The gray she-cat approaches, stopping a few muzzle lengths from the guardian cats. Fierce snaps that they might not be able to scavenge there again, but Fog brushes it off, saying Twolegs have memories like birds. Fierce asks why she had to try and take Tigerheart's rabbit, but she simply meows they could all still have something to take home. The tortoiseshell says that this is their prey, but Fog insists that it looks very tasty. Fierce snaps that they'd have more if she hadn't instigated a fight. :Tigerheart meows that if Twolegs have such short memories, she and her cats should leave them and get their own scraps. Fog asks why they can't do that, while her cats take his catch. Fierce says no, asking the she-cat why she's bullying them. Fog replies that they're just a bunch of cold, hungry cats, looking for a place to sleep. Fierce comments that she's already allowing them to sleep near the gathering place, and questions why that isn't enough. Fog insists that their old home was good, but that they were driven out by foxes. Uneasiness worms in Tigerheart's belly, knowing that Fog and her group might try to drive the guardian cats out to take their home. :Tigerheart says he's sorry that she lost her home, but says he's a warrior, and warns Fog that fighting for this prey will be harder than she thinks. He continues that he fought three of them earlier without a single wound, and he sees Fog and Tuna glance at each other nervously. Tigerheart continues to threaten them, and Fog backs away, stuttering that they'll go find better prey than this. As they leave, Fierce still insists that they don't need borders, and had lived in peace before he arrived. This angers Tigerheart, as the guardian cats hadn't been dealing with Fog before. He knows that the more Fierce appeases Fog, the more bold she'll become. They return, and Tigerheart tells Dovewing what happened. He looks up, and through the window, sees that Fog is spying on them. The dark tabby is scared, and silently vows to stop her, even if he and Dovewing don't stay. Tigerheart watches her silhouette walk away, and wonders if she'd leave if there was a way to get her old home back. :The next morning, Tigerheart pitches this idea to the guardian cats. He insists that Fog will just continue to make their life difficult, and may take their den instead of sleeping outside in this weather. The dark tabby meows that she believes in every cat taking care of themselves, and are selfish. He says he's met cats like Fog before, ones with no pity for others, and implies that letting her stay would destroy everything the guardian cats are. Fierce asks if driving out the foxes would prompt Fog to return, and Tigerheart says he's sure of it. He fends off the skepticism of the guardian cats, imploring that if he teaches them battle moves, and if both groups fight together, they could succeed. :Mittens and Rascal come back from hunting, reporting that Fog's cats have been snooping around the slabs at night. Tigerheart claims that her group is attracting the attention of the Twolegs, and that they need to get rid of them before the Twolegs discover their own den. Over the following days, the dark tabby continues to see Fog and her cats snooping around guardian cat land. He feels frustrated that Fierce refuses to mark borders, which could make it easier to challenge the rival group. Tigerheart catches Fog's eye, and quickly looks away. :Later that day, Tigerheart hears a wail of distress from the other side of the gathering den. He looks, seeing Streak trapped in a Twoleg trap, desperately trying to escape. Fog stares after it, her face twisted in grief. She calls out for her brother, and Tigerheart orders the others with him to leave before a Twoleg spots them. He then approaches Fog, and hisses that she'd better hide, so the Twoleg doesn't take her too. Tigerheart nudges the she-cat backwards, easing them into a space hidden from view. Fog wails that the trap stole Streak, and that they can't do that. She is distressed over losing her brother, and he stares at her in pity. Fog darts forward, saying that they need to rescue Streak. Tigerheart blocks her way, saying there's nothing any cat can do. :Fog looks at him, her gaze stricken. She says that since he's a warrior, he must've seen this happen before. The she-cat implores for him to tell her where they're taking Streak, but he says he doesn't know. Fog insists she can't lose her brother, but Tigerheart meows he'll be okay. The she-cat questions how he knows, and he answers that Streak will be made to live as a kittypet for a while, but will escape and find his way back eventually. Fog's grief hardens into rage, and she states that they might not make him a kittypet, and kill him instead. The Twoleg monster begins to rumble, and Fog darts out from behind the wall to stare at it. Tigerheart follows her, and she wails as the monster rolls away. :Fog turns to Tigerheart, saying that this is his fault for not warning them about the traps. The tom says he didn't know, and Tuna and Growler soon appear behind the she-cat. They report that more traps have been found, and ask if the trap took Streak. Fog weakly replies that there was nothing she could do. Fierce arrives, and the group of cats go to check out the new traps. Tuna weaves around Fog, trying to comfort her. The cats figure out how to close each trap, and begin to trigger all of them. Tigerheart realizes that since Fog has seen danger here, this is the optimal time to convince her to help drive the foxes from their old home so they can return. He walks away, finding her standing beside Tuna near the spot where Streak was taken away. :Tigerheart dips his head upon approaching, saying he's sorry for her loss. Fog snaps that he's probably happy to see one of them gone, but he insists he wouldn't want any cat to fall in Twoleg paws. The warrior mentions that this is a dangerous place, and perhaps their old home is safer. Fog questions how that could be, with all the foxes still there. He changes the subject, asking if she saw the guardian cats training earlier. She is skeptical, inquiring that their jumping around on the grass is called training. Tuna comments that they'd wondered what was happening, and Tigerheart explains how they're learning battle moves to fight foxes. Fog glares at him, revealing that there are five foxes living in their old home. She asks if his bunch will really be able to fight that many, and he hesitates. :Tigerheart tells her they could if both groups fought together. Tuna glances at her, adding that that many cats would outnumber the foxes. Fog snaps that these creatures can damage cats to a very large degree, but he protests that his fighting moves would help protect them for the long run. Tuna blinks encouragingly at her, adding that it'd be nice to have a real nest again. Fog growls that she wants to keep her pelt, convinced Tigerheart is trying to trick her into being fox bait. Tuna and the dark tabby try to persuade her that it's a good plan, but she sneers that he can train his friends, and if they drive the foxes out, then they'll go home. Tigerheart is disappointed, but squares his shoulders. He asks if she promises to go home if the guardian cats drive the foxes away. She says sure, and walks away with Tuna following. Tigerheart watches her walk away, determined to find a way to win this fight without the she-cat's help. :The next day, the guardian cats discuss what to do about Fog's group. Rascal growls that this place used to be safe, and Mittens agrees with getting rid of her. Tigerheart reveals that Fog said she wouldn't help them drive away the foxes, but would leave if their home becomes safe again. Others begin to discuss driving her group into the traps, but the warrior tells them to stop. His mind sparks an idea, and he says that if Fog would show them where their old camp is, the foxes could be lured into the traps. Tigerheart insists this is the optimal way to get rid of Fog, the foxes, and the Twolegs. :The next day, Tigerheart goes and finds Tuna near Fog's camp. Growler is suspicious, wanting to go fetch the she-cat. However, Tuna says it's okay, and the dark tabby is relived, knowing Fog could ruin his plan. The brown tom shows Tigerheart the old camp, saying Fog grew up near the trash field. :After the guardian cats trap the foxes, they all stand panting, catching their breath. Fog runs up to them, appearing behind the stone slab. She asks what's going on, and where Tuna's been. He replies that he's been catching foxes, and the she-cat stares at him wordlessly. The other guardian cats come back, reporting that all five foxes were lured into traps. Tigerheart looks at Fog, whose eyes are wide with amazement. She questions if they really led the foxes here, and into the traps. Fog calls him crazy, but he replies that it's her turn to keep her end of the deal. Tigerheart firmly says that the foxes are gone, so she and her cats need to leave. :Fog says okay, and grunts that it'll smell like fox stench. Tuna is happy, and tells her it'll be fine, and the scent will fade in time. Tigerheart insists she needs to go now, before the Twolegs come back and collect the traps. Fierce stares at Fog, telling her to not come back, because this is guardian cat territory and its' borders will be defended. Fog is surprised and agrees to this, not wanting to argue with cats who've trapped foxes. :On Tigerheart and Dovewing's way home, he thinks about Fog. He thinks that while she behaved like a rogue, she did stay loyal to her group. The tom remembers her wail of grief as Streak was taken away, and wonders if every cat is a warrior at heart. Character pixels Kin Members '''Brother:' :Streak: Tree Quotes Notes and references de:Fogfi:Fogru:Смог Category:Females Category:Rogues Category:Leaders Category:Clanless cats Category:Tigerheart's Shadow characters Category:Supporting characters